powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Train Team...Charge!
Train Team… Charge! is the team-up movie between Power Rangers HT and Power Rangers Dino Charge. As it has been standard for the past team-up movies, the protagonists of Power Rangers Ninja Strike make their debut in this movie. Synopsis Train Team… Charge! will see the twelve rangers from both teams join forces to fight against an evil super giant. They must also save the Cosmic Rail, which is falling from space. To make matters worse, the five main HT Rangers are turned into children by a Moonbow Monster. Plot Lady TrainZord Manager of the Cosmic Rail informs the HT Rangers that a strange energy is heading its way to Earth as it sends a Cosmic Rail terminal crashing to Earth. The HT Rangers investigate, finding themselves fighting a group of Cambridime and Paracent before the main five members of the Dino Charge Rangers save them from the Emoneytions grunts. Noticing how long it has been since they fought together, the Dino Charge Rangers take over the fight and defeat the Emoneytions minions before learning the Cosmic Rail terminal is surrounded by a barrier. The TrainZord arrives and Reese, able to see it despite being an adult due to his imagination, is given a special pass. Once in the TrainZord, Reese reveals the figure who created the barrier around the terminal to be the one who created his team's enemy Emoneytion Master: Emoneytion King. Furthermore, Reese explains that Emoneytion King is siphoning the Cosmic Rail terminal's energy and that his team have a chance to stop him before he reaches full power to destroy Earth. Though Dex offers his aid, Reese turns down the HT Rangers' help as they are unable to fight the Emoneytions and advises them to leave this to him and his team. At Moonbow Castle, Salamanat appears before Emperor Z to set up an alliance between the Moonbow Kingdom and Emoneytion King. While waiting for a train, Patrick finds himself facing Clocky and a group of Bunnies before Marley arrives to aid the Dino Charge Ranger. The two Sixth Rangers transform to fight Clocky as the rest of the HT Rangers arrive. HT 6, the only one who knows Clocky's power to de-age people with his singing voice, summons the Build TrainZord to get his team and Dino Charge Gold away from the Moonbow Monster before he is driven off by Power Rangers Ninja Strike. But Clocky succeeds in restoring the HT Rangers to their child forms while turning Patrick into a baby. After being driven back by Salamanat and the Moonbow Kingdom, the Dino Charge Rangers meet with the HT Rangers as the latter discuss a team-up despite Reese's refusal to get the children involved. Before Dex explains it is no different than before, the groups are ambushed by Clocky, the Bunnies and Paracent. Despite the Dino Charge Rangers intent to protect the children, the HT Rangers transform and exchange their HT Minizord with the Dino Charge Rangers' Saurus Batteries so the Power Rangers teams can combine their respective powers to defeat the grunts. But after dissolving his partnership with the Moonbow Kingdom to steal their darkness to complete Emoneytion King's power up, Salamanat appears and absorbs Clocky and the remaining grunts before he transforms into a giant box train worn by five giant Bunnies. Dino Charge Megazord, HT Megazord and Builder Megazord face Salamanat before forming Dino Titan Megazord with TrainZord and Prism Ultrazord with Saurus Batteries to defeat their enemy while the HT Rangers and Patrick return to their adult status. However, the victory is short-lived as Emoneytion King appears and proceeds to use the darkness Salamanat gave him to overwhelm the Power Rangers teams with the Dino Charge Rangers injured. Later, at the Ultimate Station, the HT Rangers understand that they may need to fight Emoneytion King on their own as the Dino Charge Zords left their Saurus Batteries in the terminal. Reese, overhearing the HT Rangers' discussion about protecting their families, understands them a bit better. The next morning, the TrainZord Manager, Ticket, and Wagon have gathered in the office of the Prism President where they meet the spirit of Avian. With Avian's cooperation, they were able to combine the giant Saurus Batteries to create a Dino Brave Saurus Battery. The attack plan is for the other HT Rangers to hold off Emoneytion King' defenses when the Red TrainZord gets the Brave Saurus Battery to the barrier to break through. While the others contend with Black Train and revived Moonbow Monsters, HT 1 reaches the terminal and faces Emoneytion King before being overwhelmed. Things seem bleak until Dino Charge Red arrives to HT 1's aid while the other Dino Charge Rangers aid the HT Rangers. After Emoneytion King achieves full power, HT 1 and Dino Charge Red assume their Ultimate HT 1 and Red Cretaceous Warrior forms to defeat him with a Dino Charge TrainZord before escaping the cave-in. But Emoneytion King is revealed to have survived as he emerges as a giant to wipe out the two Rangers teams. However, the HT Rangers find unexpected help from the Moonbow Kingdom, who want revenge for Emoneytion King's treachery, along with the other Dino Charge Rangers that Joyra and Luckeuro called the previous night. The three groups proceed to clip Emoneytion King's wings before destroying him for good. Later, the HT Rangers say their goodbyes to the Dino Charge Rangers with Reese wishing them the best of luck at getting home someday. Continuity and Placement *''Power Rangers HT: Due to the appearance of Prism Ultrazord and the fact that this movie occurs before both Madame Artemis's death and Nula's evolution into Omega Nula, this team-up must take place sometime between episode 35 and episode 39, the latter of which is the beginning of a three-part episode story which concludes with the events involving the antagonists. *Power Rangers Ninja Strike: Given the use of the Five Element Ninja Shuriken, this movie takes place at least after episode 2, where they obtained said Ninja Shuriken. Characters HT Rangers Dino Charge Rangers And Introducing the Ninja Strike Rangers Allies *TrainZord Manager *Ticket *Wagon *Prism President *Lady Conductor *Cutie Pass *Mikey *Avian *Joyra *Luckeuro Villains 'Emoneytions' *Emoneytion King *Salamanat *Paracent *Cambridime 'Moonbow Kingdom' *King Nula *Madame Artemis *Baron Texiz *Marchioness Selene *Clocky *Claymore *Ghastly Smith *Vacuum Stealer *Dream Mallet *Shocking Fence *Gloomy Broker *Dining Set Bros. *Bunnies Saurus Batteries *Core '''Dino Charge Rangers' - Victory **Dino Charge Red - Red TyrannoZord + Red TyrannoZord (Battle Mode), Kentro Lance, Red TyrannoZord (Zord Mode), Silver BrachioZord (Zord Mode), 1+/Cretaceous TyrannoZord **Dino Charge Black - Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Battle Mode), Black ParasZord (Zord Mode), Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Dino Charge Blue - Blue StegoZord + Blue StegoZord (Battle Mode), Fukui Swell, Blue StegoZord (Zord Mode), Blue StegoZord + Blue StegoZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Dino Charge Green - Green RaptorZord + Green RaptorZord (Battle Mode), Green RaptorZord (Zord Mode), Dino Charge Cycle, Green RaptorZord + Green RaptorZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Dino Charge Pink - Pink TriceraZord + Pink TriceraZord (Battle Mode), Pink TriceraZord (Zord Mode), Pink TriceraZord + Pink TriceraZord (Dino Charge Finish) *Dino Charge Gold - Gold PteraZord + Gold PteraZord + Gold PteraZord (Bolt Afterglow) *Dino Charge Cyan - N/A *Dino Charge Gray - N/A *Dino Charge Violet - N/A *Dino Charge Silver - N/A *HT 1 - Dino Brave Colour Switches *HT 1 - Ultimate *HT 2 - N/A *HT 3 - N/A *HT 4 - N/A *HT 5 - N/A Ninja Shuriken *Red Ninja Strike - Teeny, Red Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *Blue Ninja Strike – Five Element (Fire Mode), Blue Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *Yellow Ninja Strike - Yellow Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *White Ninja Strike - White Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *Pink Ninja Strike - Pink Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) See Also * - Counterpart in Category:Episode